Alternate Ending to No More Heartbreaks
by BellaMarieSwanCullen97
Summary: What if Davina didn't have to die in 3x19? What if there was another way? Rated T for safety. NOT A MARCEL AND HAYLEY STORY! *Sequel now up!*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know that I should be working on my Descendants fanfiction but I recently started watching the Originals and this has been floating around in my head since I watched 3x19 "No More Heartbreaks." I do use some direct quotes from the show, mainly for effect.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Originals**

Kol sighed deeply as he drank, the blood going down his throat. He pulled back as he felt the heartbeat stop. He felt a sense of peace that he hadn't had before, not since the ancestors cursed him. That's when he saw the body in his arms. It was Davina.

"Davina." He said. He held her head up, searching for any sign of life.

"No, no, no. Wake Up." He pleaded, holding her head up. He bit his wrist and tried to feed her his blood, he tried to heal her. It didn't work. He kept pleading for her to wake up, each plea growing more desperate than the last. He began sobbing, holding her body close to his own. He cried for her, for his love, he cried for the first time in almost a thousand years. In the thousand years that he had lived as a vampire, he hadn't felt truly alive until he was put into the body of a witch by his mother and even then not until he met her. Davina made him want to be good. She had snuck into his heart and made him feel truly alive again. Even though he was a vampire again, he hadn't cared as long as he had her and now he didn't.

Marcel would hate him for this, he hated himself. If only the ancestors hadn't meddled and hexed him. There was no reason for Davina to die, she was a good kid. She had gotten pulled into some pretty messed up business thanks to his family. He wished that she had never gotten involved with his family or with the Strix. He wished she had never became Regent. It was because of her actions as Regent and them her joining of the Strix that the ancestors wanted her dead, he was sure of it. Now, thanks to him, they had gotten their wish. He laid her body down gently on the hardwood floor of the jazz club. He wasn't sure how he was awake, he should have been daggered until Davina could find a way to cure him of his curse, although he was pretty sure that the ancestors had something to do with it. He didn't know how long he sat there watching her, his gut told him that he should run before Marcel came and found him but his head and his heart told him to stay with his girl and they won out. The tears had long ago stopped coming and had dried on his face. The sadness and the guilt was still there. He picked his head up when he heard footsteps coming towards the club. It was Marcel, his face grew angry when he saw Kol in the club.

"What are you doing here?" Marcel asked angrily.

"I tried to leave, truly I did but the ancestors had me in their grasp. When I tried to leave New Orleans I began to desiccate. So I came back here hoping that the anti-magic zone here would help. Davina came and confronted me for leaving and I had her dagger me until she could find a cure for me. But the ancestors must have had something else in mind, they must have un-daggered me because last I remember I was kissing Davina when she plunged the dagger into my heart and then I was looking into her face and at her bloody neck." Kol said as he tried to choke back a sob. "I tried to feed her my blood, it didn't work." He could feel the tears coming back strong, he tried to hold them back he didn't want to cry in front of Marcel. He saw Marcel move towards him and braced himself for the impact that he was sure was coming, he was surprised when instead he felt Marcel's arms wrap around him. He let the tears fall at the gesture, all the while he cried, Marcel held him and stroked the back of his head. When he felt he was all cried out he pulled back. "Not that I am complaining but why didn't you hit me?" He asked Marcel.

"Believe me, I want to and I probably will but right now I think you needed the comfort, I know that you loved her and you lost her, twice now. Once to your death and once to hers. You are family whether I like it or not, plus you were important to her and that matters to me." Marcel said. "Come on, let's get you home. I will come back for her body later, it will not be disturbed here."

Kol nodded and allowed Marcel to begin to guide him out the door. They were both almost out the door when they heard a gasp. They both turned around to see Davina sitting up and holding her throat. Kol was by her side in an instant, holding her to him. They sat like that for a few minutes as she calmed. He felt her pull away and he let her, after all she probably blamed him for her death. He began to move away but was stopped by her hand grasping his.

"Don't leave me." She said. Kol sat back down and held her hand in his, amazed that she was letting him anywhere near her. Marcel approached the two and crouched in front of Davina.

"Not that I'm complaining kiddo, but how are you here? I mean, Kol drained your blood from your body." He asked her as he took her other hand in his.

"You aren't going to like it." She said. Marcel motioned for her to continue anyway and she nodded. "I've suspected that Kol was cursed for a while now, there were certain things that didn't add up with his behavior, and he seemed angry and irritable. Once we realized what the ancestors wanted, I went to Josh. I told him what was going on and what I wanted to do. I wanted to try and cure Kol of this hex, but I also knew that the ancestors were determined, so I took precautions. I began to drink a vial of Josh's blood everyday so that I would always have vampire blood in my system, Josh didn't like it but he also didn't want to lose me. I didn't tell either of you because I knew that you wouldn't approve and I didn't even know if it would come to this, I had hoped not. But clearly it did, and I am quite glad that I chose to do it now even if I'll miss being a witch." Davina finished and waited for the reactions of the two most important men in her life. Kol was the first to speak.

"You were right, I wouldn't have liked it nor would I have approved, I never wanted this life for you Davina Claire, but right now I am bloody happy that you did it. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you, you make me want to be good." He said. Davina smiled and gripped his hand tighter.

"Marcel?" She asked softly turning her head towards him.

"I wouldn't have approved either, kiddo you were right about that. You know that I'd rather you be safe from all of this. I can't say I am happy about you going behind my back like this but I am glad you did. You are alive and that is what matters to me." He said. Davina nodded and sighed in relief.

"I need to feed, now. I am going to complete the transition." She said. Kol helped her stand and they began walking towards the Mikaelson compound. "Once I feed, we need to talk." She told him. He nodded, figuring that she was going to break up with him. They arrived at the Mikaelson compound in no time and Kol fetched her a blood bag from the refrigerator. She tentatively took a sip. She felt pain coursing through her gums as her fangs emerged. She quickly drained the rest of the blood bag. When she was finished she turned to Kol who was clearly holding back tears.

"I am so sorry, Davina. I didn't" he paused holding back the tears. "I didn't mean to kill you. I didn't want to kill you. I understand if you want nothing to do with me anymore." He said as the tears started flowing against his will. He bowed his head to the floor, scared of her reaction. He felt a hand grip his chin, forcing him to look up to look at her.

"Kol. I don't blame you, yes you did kill me but it was the ancestors fault. They were the ones who wanted me dead. Kol I love you. I took the vampire blood because I didn't want to be without you." She said. Kol's eyes shot up at her words. He cupped her face in his hands and leaned his face against her forehead. He went to kiss her stopping just short of her lips, asking for permission. She met his lips and a fire ignited inside of him. They kissed for a minute before they both pulled away gasping for breath. Kol held her close to him and rested his chin on top of her head.

"I love you too, Davina Claire."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello Everyone, originally this was going to be a one-shot but thoughts about this fanfic just wouldn't leave me alone. I kept thinking about how Davina would adjust to being a vampire and how she would react to the events of 3x22 this now might end up being a two or a three shot. It might even turn into a multi-chap fic. It all depends on how the muse strikes.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals**

 _One week later…_

Davina was awoken by someone stroking her back gently. She immediately knew that it was Kol. After she had turned, they had wasted no time in moving in together. Since Kol wanted to be near his family, they had moved into the compound. Davina wasn't really complaining, sure she held some resentment towards Klaus and Elijah for tricking her into bringing back their mother instead of Kol, but once she was able to bring him back a lot of that resentment had disappeared, after all it was handy for an adjusting vamp to have three originals and a hybrid around to help her begin to control her newfound hunger. For the first few days after she had turned, Kol had tiptoed around her and avoided her. She knew that he blamed himself, Marcel had told her about how he had found Kol covered in blood standing over her body. He had told her how Kol didn't even attempt to defend himself against Marcel's accusations. He had simply told him what had happened as he tried to hold back his own tears. This tiptoeing of his had ended up turning into a screaming match between him and Davina in which she had reminded him that it was her choice to drink Josh's blood and it was the ancestor's fault that he hadn't been able to contain himself.

When he still tried to fight her, she had ended up violently kissing him and he responded in kind. They had ended up in his bed, with their clothes strewn about the floor. Once they had both released the tension that had built up over the last few days, they came up with a compromise. Kol would try to stop blaming himself as long as Davina tried to be more understanding during the times when he was unable to stop blaming himself. After that they had continued to sleep together in his room. Kol's hand that was currently stroking her back had moved up to her hair and he was gently playing with it. She sighed in contentment and turned to face him placing her hand on his chest. She smiled up at him as he took her hand in his and kissed it softly before placing it back down on his chest leaving their hands intertwined.

"Are you ready for today?" he asked her. _Ready for what?_ She went to ask before she remembered what today was. Cami's funeral. Lucien had ended up forcing Freya and Vincent into helping him turn into another form of Original vampires. The mixture that he had decided to use wound up making his bite lethal. Even to original vamps. They had lost Finn, not that she was complaining he was a bit of a jerk, but a few of the original family members, namely Freya, had felt his loss deeply. They next time they confronted him, Cami had gotten bit. They had all worked together in an attempt to save her but it had ended up being fruitless. There was no cure. Cami had died in Klaus arms. They were all surprised that Klaus hadn't lashed out towards Lucien, maybe he had made a promise to Cami. It had taken them a few days to convince Klaus that it was time to bury Cami. Today was the day they would.

"Not really." She answered honestly. Cami had been one of her best friends, she had looked up to her. Kol nodded in understanding and gently pulled her closer to him. They stayed there, simply being with each other, until there was a knock on the door. Hayley cautiously poked her head in.

"Are you guys ready? Klaus says we are leaving in about fifteen minutes." She asked them. Kol told her that they would both be down in about ten. She nodded and closed the door.

"I wish that we could stay here forever." Davina said as she moved to get up.

"Me too love. Me too. But I don't think Nik would appreciate that." Kol said as he moved towards the closet to get his outfit for the day. Davina chuckled. He was probably right. She reluctantly got out of bed and headed into the bathroom where she had placed her dress the night before. When she emerged from the bathroom, dressed for the ceremony Kol was already dressed and waiting for her on the chair in his, _their_ , room.

"Ready, love?" He asked as he stood and offered his hand to her. _No,_ she thought but she nodded and took his hand.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She said as they headed for the stairs. They walked into the main area of the compound to see that everyone was waiting on them. Klaus was there looking solemn, Hayley was there holding Hope, and Elijah was there keeping a close eye on Hayley. She gently shook her head. Why those two didn't get over themselves and get together already, she'd never know. As one unit they headed towards Rousseau's where the funeral would begin, after all it had been Cami's favorite place.

 _A few hours later…_

Davina collapsed on her bed, exhausted. It had been a long day, people who she didn't know, who apparently knew Cami were coming up to them and offering their condolences. Sometimes she wanted to scream, LEAVE ME ALONE! She figured it was her new heightened sense of emotions that came along with being a vampire. She heard the door open and close behind her, she knew that it was Kol. Ever since she became a vampire she had been able to sense when he came into the room. She liked it. She heard him moving about the room for a few moments before he laid down on the bed next to her and put his arm around her waist drawing her into him. They laid like that, basking in each other's comfort, for what felt like hours. All too soon there was a knock on the door. Hayley poked her head in.

"Klaus and Elijah have called a family meeting." Hayley said Davina went to make herself scarce, after all the last time that a family meeting had been called, she had been yelled at to leave. Hayley stopped her, "You too, Davina. Klaus says that you are a vamp now and probably not going anywhere so you might as well stay for the family meeting." She said. Davina nodded in shock. She walked with Kol down towards the living area and sat down next to him on the couch. Freya, Elijah and Hayley were already there, Hope had been put to sleep for the night. Klaus walked in a moment later with a smirk on his face. That couldn't be good.

"I suppose you are all wondering why I have called you here tonight. We need to find a way to defeat Lucien." While he was speaking Vincent walked in. _What was he doing here?_ Davina asked herself. "Ah, Vincent perfect timing. As I was saying we need to find a way to defeat Lucien. My mother once tried to kill us by reversing her original spell that turned us into vampires, I killed her before she could. We could do the same thing to Lucien. However, Vincent has told me that he was channeling the power of the ancestors when he cast the spell. So I am asking you all to think of how we could once again channel the power of the ancestors to defeat Lucien." He finished and looked around expectantly.

 **A/N: Cami's funeral was a lot like the one in the show except, Marcel, Vincent, and Josh were there since they didn't have another funeral to go to**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals**

Silence followed Klaus' revelation. They all had no idea of how they would defeat Lucien. Davina was trying her best to come up with an idea, any idea. She looked around the compound, desperately seeking inspiration. She caught sight of a candle and then of Kol, she remembered how she was able to talk to him while he was still in the ancestral realm by using a circle of magic and a bloody candle. Maybe they could do something similar to channel the power from the ancestors.

"I may have an idea." She spoke up. Klaus looked at her expectantly.

"Well, let's hear it little witch." He said.

"Well, before I brought Kol back, the Strix were forcing me to find a way to break the sire link with you all and your sire lines. I told Aya that I needed to talk to someone who knew your mother's magic, I needed to talk to Kol. She offered me this candle, a Hand of Glory so that I could talk to Kol without resurrecting him, although that is what I wanted to do. What if we do that? If we can get our hands on a Hand of Glory we can pull a witch into this realm and channel the ancestors through them. I don't like the idea of possibly sacrificing someone but I fear it needs to be done." She explained. Freya was nodding at her thoughts. Klaus looked at his older sister expectantly.

"Well, sister. Will it work?" He asked. Freya nodded.

"It will. I have a Hand of Glory up in the clock tower. I will go fetch it." She said as she left the room. After she left Klaus turned to Davina.

"Well done, little witch. I knew there was a reason that I invited you to this family meeting." He said. Davina nodded her thanks. It was then that Freya's early warning system went off. All four vampires and singular hybrid immediately turned to see who it was warning about. Davina watched the portraits anxiously, Freya had explained to her how the system worked whichever sibling was in danger, their portrait would catch fire. She was watching Kol's nervously when a sudden light caught her eye. Her breath caught in her throat, it was Rebekah. Klaus was immediately ready to spring into action.

"Kol, Davina stay here and wait for Freya. Tell her what has transpired and see if you can't prep for her. Elijah and Hayley, come with me we need to fetch Rebekah's body from the bayou. As soon as Freya has channeled the power she needs from the ancestors come and find us if we have not already returned." He said. No one hesitated as they each went off to perform their respective duties. Kol and Davina began to gather the ingredients that Freya would need for the spell. They wouldn't be able to do much prep but there were a few things they could do such as getting the candles set up and the other supplies ready. It wasn't long before Freya returned, Davina quickly explained the situation to her and got to work. Soon a young witch was standing in the middle of the circle. Freya grabbed the girls hand and began chanting. When she had drawn enough power, ignoring the hysterical cries of the girl who had no idea what was happening to her, she sent the girl back to the ancestral realm. She turned to Kol and Davina who had stood by watching and waiting.

"Let's go." Freya said as she began walking towards the Bayou. Davina grabbed Kol's arm as he went to follow her.

"I need to stay here." She said, he raised an eyebrow in question. "Someone needs to watch Hope. Hayley would kill us if we let something happen to her, Klaus too. Please be careful, I love you." She said as she stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. Kol nodded and squeezed her hand as he followed his sister out to the car. Davina sat down on the couch and waited.

 _About an hour later…_

Davina was getting worried, shouldn't they have been back by now? She was interrupted from her musings by the sound of a car pulling up. She quickly ran outside to see Kol. When she saw Hayley helping Elijah out of the car and Klaus helping Kol, she gasped. Their faces were pale and Kol had clearly been bitten, his neck was covered in blood. _NO!_ She screamed, she couldn't lose Kol, not after everything she had done so that they could be together. She vamp sped out and helped Klaus get Kol to the couch, Hayley laid Elijah on the couch opposite theirs. She held Kol's hand and tried to soothe him.

"What happened?" She asked. Looking at Klaus and Freya for answers. Klaus answered, as Freya looked exhausted.

"By the time that Freya and Kol got there, Elijah had already been bitten and Lucien had his hand in Hayley's chest and was forcing me to follow his orders, otherwise he'd rip her heart out. I did so, not wanting Hope to grow up without a mother. When Kol and Freya got there, Kol went up to Lucien and tried attacking him, Lucien freed his hand from Hayley's chest, distracted from his taunting by the new threat, Freya began to chant but before she got too far, he managed to bite Kol. I killed him swiftly once Freya had finished her spell. Then one of his human lackeys came out of nowhere and poisoned Freya. I killed her too." Klaus told her. Davina couldn't fight the tears that were streaming down her face. As far as she knew there was no cure.

"What are we going to do?" She asked. Klaus was about to answer when Marcel strode in.

"That's where I come in. Sort of. Klaus called me on the way back from the bayou. We are going to spread a rumor that Klaus has been killed by Lucien, people will believe it because there will be no way to prove it since his link to his sire line has been broken, thanks to Davina. Meanwhile Freya is going to link hers and her siblings lives to Klaus and cast a spell similar to the one that her Aunt Dahlia used to keep her alive for a thousand years. Then you and Hayley will get as far away from here as you can, we will say that the grief at losing your family and boyfriend was too much and you had to get out of here. You will look for cures for everyone, including Rebekah. I will keep in touch with you and am willing to help as best I can. It will be hard seeing as I shouldn't be seen looking for cures for the Original family, eventually though someone will realize that Elijah and Rebekah are still alive when they realize they are from separate sire lines." Marcel explained. Davina nodded as she ran her hand gently through Kol's hair. It would stink to be away from him for any length of time but at least this way she could eventually be with him again even if it was ten years down the road.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals**

Marcel had gone off to make sure that everything was ready for the spell. He was gathering new coffins for the originals, as well as a moving truck for Hayley and Davina. Meanwhile, Freya was prepping for the spell, Hayley had long moved Elijah upstairs to his bedroom, and Klaus was spending time with Hope since he didn't know when he would see her again. That left Davina and Kol. She was sitting next to him and watching him try to work through Davina. She looked up Klaus as he came through the room with Hope. Kol seemed to sense his brother and spoke up.

"Brother, I…I had a dream that I didn't kill Davina…I had a dream that she was still with us." Davina's heart broke a little hearing that, she knew he still felt guilty for her being a vampire now, but she didn't realize how deep it ran in his subconscious. Klaus opened his mouth to speak but she silenced him with a look that said, _No let me_. Klaus nodded and gestured for her to speak.

"Kol…Kol…it wasn't a dream, I'm right here." She rubbed his cheek gently as she spoke. He opened his eyes and looked at her, relief clear in his eyes.

"Thank God." He said as he took her hand that was stroking his cheek in his. He pulled her closer to him and rested his head against hers, kissing her forehead softly. Klaus quietly left the room and they stayed like that, Davina eventually moving to lay with him on the couch. All too soon Marcel returned.

"D, can I talk to you a minute?" He asked. Davina seemed reluctant to leave Kol's side. Marcel noticed her hesitation. "We can talk here if you want" He offered. Davina nodded. Marcel handed her a small phone.

"What is this?" She asked him. "And before you say anything I know it's a phone, but why are you giving it to me?" She asked, seeing the look on his face. Marcel chuckled, she knew him too well.

"That phone is untraceable, good for one call at a time. I want you to save at least one, and call me when this is all over. I am giving on to Klaus as well, I will be the only one with the number and once you call me I will call him and we can all reunite here in New Orleans. In the meantime use that if you need me for something else, I don't want anyone to be able to track you guys down. I left a few dozen in a bag in the moving truck. Right now the truck is by my old place across the river, once everyone is ready we will spread the rumor about the various deaths and bring the moving truck here. We can pull it right into the compound so no one will question why we putting coffins in there." Marcel said. Davina nodded her thanks. Marcel turned to leave.

"Marcel, wait…thank you for being there for me and for saving me the day of the harvest ritual. If it weren't for you, I probably wouldn't have met Kol." She said. Marcel nodded as he went to look for Klaus. Davina was just about to lay her head back on Kol's chest when Freya walked in.

"It's time." She said.

Freya, Elijah, and Kol all sat around a table with Davina holding Kol's hand and Hayley holding Elijah's. Rebekah had already been loaded into her new coffin and would be un-daggered as soon as the spell was completed. Klaus had already left, and Marcel was waiting by the moving truck, Hayley was going to text him as soon as the spell was completed. Freya took one last look at her siblings before she began chanting. Davina watched as the blood on the scroll moved closer together. All of a sudden the five lines touched and the three siblings at the table collapsed backwards. It was done. Hayley moved to text Marcel as Davina reluctantly let go of Kol's hand.

"You ready Davina? We need to get them into the coffins before Marcel gets here." Hayley said. Davina nodded and moved to pick up Kol, Hayley moved to help her and they were able to get all the siblings in their respective coffins and themselves packed before Marcel arrived with the van. Davina hugged Marcel one last time as Hayley settled Hope in the van.

"You ready to go, Davina?" Hayley asked. Davina nodded and joined Hayley in the passenger seat of the van. They started to make their way out of New Orleans. It wasn't until they passed the city limits that Davina let herself cry. She had only just been reunited with Kol, without his bloodlust anyways, why did Lucien have to go and ruin it?

"You miss Kol, don't you?" Hayley asked her. Davina could only nod. "I get it. I miss Elijah. You know the night before we confronted Lucien, we had finally let ourselves be happy. We slept together and were enjoying being together at last. We have wanted to be together since before Hope was born but between me becoming a hybrid and having to marry Jackson for my pack and then consequently losing Jackson, we weren't able to. I love him and I wish that we had been able to have more time together but it was simply not meant to be, at least not right now. I still have Hope and I have you, we will figure out a way to cure them and I think I know where to start. Lucien created his venom using venom from the seven wolf packs. Freya left instructions on how to wake her up early so she could use her magic to finish up whatever cure we managed to find." Hayley explained. Davina nodded, she was right after all. At least they weren't alone and together they could find a way to save their lovers and their family.

 **A/N: That's it for now! I will be writing a sequel to this that takes place in season four.**


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

The Sequel is Now UP!


End file.
